<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prefection- I by WowSoBoring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136432">Prefection- I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowSoBoring/pseuds/WowSoBoring'>WowSoBoring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Weasley and Granger Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyish language, F/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Reality check, Requited Unrequited Love, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, TEACHING PEOPLE TO HOLD RON HARRY AND HERMIONE ON THE SAME PEDESTAL, dont tell anyone from my real lifeabout this i mean it i will kill you, dont tell my mom about this, flawed Hermione, okay bye bye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowSoBoring/pseuds/WowSoBoring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is everyone so surprised Ron is perfect? And why does Ron feel so numb at this point?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Weasley and Granger Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Weirdly surprising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did you — did you get — ?” </p><p>She spotted the badge in Harry’s hand and let out a shriek. </p><p>“I knew it!” she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. “Me too, Harry, me too!” </p><p>“No,” said Harry quickly, pushing the badge back into Ron’s hand. </p><p>“It’s Ron, not me.” </p><p>“It — what?” </p><p>“Ron’s prefect, not me,” Harry said. </p><p>“Ron?” said Hermione, her jaw dropping. “But . . . are you sure? I mean —” </p><p>She turned red as Ron looked around at her with a defiant expression on his face. </p><p>“It’s my name on the letter,” he said. </p><p>“I . . .” said Hermione, looking thoroughly bewildered. “I . . . well . . . wow! Well done, Ron! That’s really —”</p><p>“Unexpected,” said George, nodding. </p><p>“No,” said Hermione, blushing harder than ever, “no, it’s not . . . Ron’s done loads of . . . he’s really . . .”</p><p>everything was a blur after then.<br/>he wondered if it was rigged, the whole system. He simple couldn't believe it and he knew why he couldn't. Everyone around him thought he was incapable and they were probably right. It had to be a mistake and at this point, he was more or less convinced about that. </p><p>The whole interaction seemed like a blur, it did. Asking mum for a cleansweep. All of it.</p><p>Until of course Harry said "well done mate" and he snapped out of it. Not believing he could be prefect. </p><p>Packing up trunks wasn't fun when introspection came knocking. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprisingly melancholy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry’s point of view. He plays mother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I invented three words in this chapter</p><p>- thinkiness<br/>- prefection<br/>- Ron-ness</p><p>And with this i can safely say that I’m on the path to having as many words as needed to have a whole dictionary so stay tuned for updates on that front.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry was initially surprised he wasn’t prefect. That was initial though. Now he got the hang of the reason. Ron would be a better prefect. He was better than Ron at Quidditch and Ron was better than him at chess. Both were technically sports. One was athletic and the other one was strategic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin! If that were the case, oh yes, chess is indeed strategic. That meant Ron had wisdom. He finally got it, why Ron was chosen. Strategic people would make for good prefects. Harry was better in spurts, Ron was more consistent. Every second it made more sense, why Ron was prefect. He would be better at the ‘prefection’ business (if that were a term). Wasn’t Ron the one who saved their arse in the whole devil’s snare ordeal when Hermione promptly forgot she was magic? Of course Ron would be able to hold his own during any fishy business. More so than Hermione who wasn’t very improvisational and Harry, who was distracted. With his recent corrupt thoughts, he wouldn’t make the best prefect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then of course, Harry’s ‘thinkiness’ (he was pretty sure that wasn’t a word either) kicked in. If he, Harry, the mostly okay with confidence bloke was insecure, how would Ron be feeling about it. Surely he’d been used to Fred and George picking on him for the last, what, 15 years of his life. Harry figured with the whole Hermione not being able to believe it, it wouldn’t have sat right with his mate. He was instantly worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron was many things in Harry’s opinion. Caring. Kind. Down-to-earth and somewhat insecure. On his not so good days (see: when his name was in the Goblet of Fire) he let his strategic and logical side lose control and let his emotions take over. Harry had also figured that Ron was inclined to impress Hermione. Way too much at certain points. It was rather annoying. He suddenly started hoping they wouldn’t do anything dodgy during prefect rounds. That is, if Ron, just gave up the position out of Ron-ness and nothing else. Oh no. If Ron weren’t prefect who would it be from gryffindor? Seamus? The one who set everything on fire or Dean? The one who sneaked in Firewhiskey when everyone was asleep? Neville? Who else could even be the prefect apart from Ron. If Ron gave up the post, gryffindor would be fucked. Royally fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How you doing mate?” Harry asked Ron as they were heading for bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All cool…” he muttered uncertainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, i guess”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron, when I feel like I’m hearing ellipses while someone’s talking, i take it to mean that they aren’t sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are ya playing at here, mate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Look, buddy, you need to understand that you deserve to be the prefect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again with the whole—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron looked at him quizically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, you deserve that role. You’d be much better than I. Can you imagine me being prefect? Or anyone else from Gryffindor for that matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what? They chose me from a process of elimination? How is that any good? Or better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aha he was finally opening up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, look, what is something you’re good at?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...eating food?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is what is wrong with you Ron, there’s something more important than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, chess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Chess! You think everybody is good at chess? You think even Hermione is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean i respect my ‘Mione but no, she is more or less, uh, I’ll just say not very good at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need for chess? You need logic and you have that so just stop doubting myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s an idea, Harry, let me tell you something. I’ll stop doubting myself when others stop being so bloody surprised that I somehow became prefect. Even hearing my name and prefect in the same sentence feels surreal. Because everybody’s all ‘oh! Alleluia Ron became a prefect. It’s an effing miracle!’. I get that Fred and George do it because it’s their thing but even Hermione? Mate i didn’t want to tell you this but that surprised element in her voice hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I figured. Even I’m kind of mad, honestly. It must’ve been dreadful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and you gotta stop with the whole ‘you’re amazing’ thing for a while. At least not with that much intensity. It almost sounds like you fancy me when you talk in that tone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t” Harry laughed. “Honestly did you slip in some firewhiskey in your water or something?” He said while turning slightly pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry liked being friends with Ron. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A little while later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry came out of the room to fetch himself a glass of water. That whole talk really had parched his throat. Somehow Hermione was also fetching herself water at the same time. And, of course, she wanted to exchange pleasantries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was honestly slightly mad at her. She of all smart people in the world should’ve known better about her own best friend. Or at least the guy she looked like she fancied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Harry, how’s it going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how’s Ron?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The opposite of well”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That means unwell”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Hermione? You call yourself smart? You do know about his self esteem issues?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you do realize that when he becomes prefect, you’re supposed to go ‘congratulations’ not ‘wait that can’t be true…’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s really sad about that, yeah. What’d you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, what should i do? Am i really that daft?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, you’re not daft, you just are weird sometimes. And i don’t know what you should do. Why don’t you figure that out on your own time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Harry walked off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Melancholically sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione’s internal monologue. Also a flashback to fourth year</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t want to bash any character in this story (at least not Harry, Hermione and Ron) because personally, my favorite stories are the ones that’re unbiased so even though Hermione is insensitive in this book at times (and the whole series) she’s not even close to who a bad person would be. She also has flaws in the book and it’s refreshing to see that (to say the least) and therefore i really won’t be bashing her. I’d be chiding her (through internal monologue) and hopefully create something close to a fix-it fic without bashing a perfectly fine character who just needs a bit of development.</p><p>Keeping all that in mind, a note to any and all Hermione worshippers:</p><p>Hermione. She’s an amazing character but she’s not the epitome of anything and certainly not 99% of the golden trio. Shut your mouth with that crap, they all account for 33.3% of the golden trio power and i will not hear anything to the contrary. No matter.</p><p>I hope I’ve made myself perfectly clear</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione knew she had a problem with hubris. She also knew she had a problem with people. Talking to people. Not knowing what hurt people, not thinking what hurt people at times. Going too far to prove she was correct to the degree that at the end of the day it didn’t even matter. Of course, Krum was one of the people who came under that. It was her mother who first told her that sometimes telling white lies wouldn’t end the world. Once, when she was eight, she’d been visiting the neighbours with the mum. The neighbours consisted of the Pumphreys. Mrs Pumphrey had prepared some oatmeal cookies but they were slightly burnt so Hermione instantly pointed it out. Since she was eight, Mrs Pumphrey just laughed and explained that she had rolled the cookie dough to be too thin and she didn’t notice the burning earlier. Her mum had also laughed, “well that’s just Hermione.”. after that her mum explained to her about the need to be socially conscious. she’d also been having trouble making any friends in school at that time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before befriending Harry and Ron, she was convinced that she’d spend the next seven years very lonely. When people called her amazing or perfect, she’d always wince uncomfortably. Perfect and amazing people were perfect and amazing. she was sure she wasn’t perfect and that practically no once could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for Ron Weasley.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t for him growing up with such a vast amount of siblings that he had to overshine (she didn’t blame him for that, she loved outshining people.) he really wouldn’t have any need to be insecure. However, between the Chosen One and the Brightest Witch of her Age how would he not feel insecure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>at least that’s what she mistakenly read in his journal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was potions period during fourth year and she’d run out of parchment. She turned to Ron who had, as usual, forgotten his potions parchment in his dormitory and was now using his rough journal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just as she would ask him to neatly tear off two pages, he excused himself to use the washroom. She was running out of time and had to note the reaction that happened when you reacted gillyweed with unicorn draught.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She asked Harry if it was okay to neatly tear off the last two pages of Ron’s rough journal. Harry just shrugged. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She opened his journal and turned to the last page but the last page was filled with something. Harry was engrossed in writing down what was written on the chalkboard and Ron had a habit of being in the restroom for no less than five minutes every time he excused himself. Curiosity overtook her similar to how it did for Pandora when she opened the pithos despite Epimetheus telling her, nay, warning her not to. This time she wouldn’t unleash grief, envy, anger, woe or anything subsequent to that, that was what Pandora had unleashed. No, she’d unleash the reason. the reason why Ron was sad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Upset.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>it read:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“hey journal,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i don’t usually believe in this journalling thing. or really giving my emotions any time. however i have noticed that when i don’t give them time, they internalise and breed in my mind and then, before you know it, Harry and Hermione, the best people i have ever known apart from Bill, have to experience it. i’m so sick of them having to put up with me and my pent up emotions. i’m going to let them not, now, it’s your job to hear me vent…..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione knew, realistically, she couldn’t read much more of that before Ron came in and Harry stopped noting things down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, she knew, though, that she had to read the thing. what could it have? What was it that made Ron happy? Now that she’d already read some of it, what was the harm in finishing what was already started.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>she chided herself. This was amoral, unethical and everything in between. She couldn’t do this under any circumstances to her friend. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She couldn’t sleep at night, either, without imagining what was written in the rest of the entry. She just couldn’t stop imagining.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She didn’t know why he didn’t come to her to talk. Did she give off an ‘i’m unapproachable’ feeling? did she? She wanted him to tell her his deep secrets. His feelings. That was what…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next day, she kept getting distracted without wanting to get distracted. Potions? she thought about the journal. Defence against the dark arts? she thought about the journal? Transfigurartion? she thought about the journal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was not the right academic spirit by Merlin. There was only one way to burn that curiosity: reading the remaining part. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to ‘obliviate’ herself. She was yet to have a stronger grip on memory charms. it was a dodgy subject and she wasn’t convinced that she wouldn’t screw it up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ron! The Quidditch grounds are empty and the house heads are attending that summit!” Harry exclaimed at about five o’clock in the evening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Ron replied, equally enthused and animated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Quidditch time!” they said in unision.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. “Mates, we have to turn this essay in one week! It’s for potions and you know how Professor Snape is sometimes. He doesn’t give us good marks to begin with so you guys will need to tr—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh come on, ‘Mione, we’ll be back in like half an hour” Ron said sheepishly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. but don’t expect me to tag along with you blokes. You really are setting yourself on the path of receiving an Exceeds Expectations.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s wrong with Exceeds Expectations?” Harry chuckled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not Outstanding!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hermione, in case you didn’t notice, everyone doesn’t have the same standards about their OWLs as you do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmph, and what is the good thing about having low standards, may I ask?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can enjoy life” Ron said brightly, removing the ribbon off of her pigtail.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ROLAND WEASLEY, GIVE ME MY RIBBON BACK” she said turning red.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Ron-ald, not Ro-land” Ron responded with his best Hermione first year Charms class impression.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione started laughing, “I swear to Merlin, Ron, give it back. Or I won’t help you with the Potions essay”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ron turned pink. “Okay, here you go, my highness” he said solemnly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be back in half an hour, mates, or else…” Hermione said, tauntingly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or else what?” Harry asked amusedly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or else, don’t expect me to lend you notes for Hogwarts: A History after you fall asleep in Professor Binn’s lesson.” she clapped back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure thing, your Majesty, 30 minutes on the dot and we’ll be back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s 5:10 in the evening and you have to come back by 5:40 in the evening,” she said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, okay” both Harry and Ron muttered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As it turned out, Ron forgot his rough journal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Curiosity got the better of Hermione after a 5 minute staring contest. She snapped and just ended up opening the journal, knowing she would beat herself up for being a terrible friend and also knowing that there was no feasible way for her to bring this up without bringing up the fact that she breached Ron’s trust.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regardless, she opened it and read:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...so this is today’s confession. I am more than pissed that Krum and Hermione went to the Yule Ball together. Now Krum used to be my hero, not anymore. That bloke is weird. What kind of 18 year old wanker asks a 14 year old girl out? And that too, Hermione? With that slime bucket? Did she not read all the controversy about Krum and his perverted behaviour. It was right there written in the Daily Prophet! And not by Rita Skeeter but by Natalie Perkins, she won the most reliable writer for any wizardly and witchly newspaper in the entire Northern Hemisphere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also like his eyes are very weird and he can’t even TRY to pronounce her name correctly. What the fuck is Herm-own-ninny? How is it hard to TRY. It’s H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E. HER- MAYAH-NEE. I bet if i did that to her, she’d just be royally pissed off and offended but with Krum she seems to have heaps of patience.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also I had to go with her. I’d wanted to go since the beginning and now she thinks she’s my last resort. Under no circumstances is she my last resort. I didn’t ask her because I was afraid that she’d do that ‘we’re just friends crap’ with me. She’d surely do it with Harry and just because I like her in a more-than-friends way doesn’t mean she does too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know how not to feel insecure. With Ginny and her pretty face and quidditch skills, Charlie and his having been quidditch captain, Bill being a head boy, Percy having been everything except something in Quidditch, Fred and George having such a great following and amount of friends. My friends consist of The Chosen One and The Brightest witch of her Age. It’s like i was born to be overshadowed by everyone and also should somehow automatically know how to put up with that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I bet she felt really good rubbing it in my face. Gee, imagine having your dream girl go out with the bloke you want to be. Nothing can hurt a human psyche more than that, I say. And I say correctly, mind you. I’d been practicing some dancing and had even saved up to buy some special robes for Hermione even though I knew I would sooner die from turning as red as a beet than asking her out and being rejected. I knew it would hurt and I still know. All it would’ve taken for me to ask her out would’ve been knowing that she fancied me back. Then I’d ask her quicker than you could say Chudley Cannons. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I still wish I could have my first kiss with her though and she could have her first kiss with me. It would happen when we would be holding hands at Hogsmeade while sucking on some real nice taffy while walking in the nice, pretty green park. I would wish she’d initiate it because that would make it more than clear that she was comfortable. I really wouldn’t want to kiss her without her telling me or showing me or her kissing me first. She is just such an angelic soul, what if i bombarded her and made her uncomfortable. God i wish we can just have that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know what I’d do with myself if that didn’t happen. Please let me have something </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for putting up with this</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ron.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A tear trickled down her cheek. Hermione didn’t know many things about what would happen with a future she’d have with Ron. She knew one thing though, her first kiss wouldn’t be with him. His idea of the first kiss and ensuring she was comfortable was so much better than Krum randomly kissing her. She didn’t kiss Krum. Krum kissed her. And she didn’t know what to do after that. She just knew she didn’t want anything to do with a bloke like Krum.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly she stopped meeting Krum, saying she had work to do even when she didn't.  She'd sent him a letter to break it off. He wrote back saying it was okay and that they could remain friends and said they could still be pen pals. she didn't know what to say so she said yes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now she had wasted her first kiss on some person she didn’t even fancy. and the one she loved wanted the same things as her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At that moment, the moment Krum'd kiss her, she’d just shoved the memory deep inside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now she couldn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unpleasant flashback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now she thought Ron was past her. Or maybe he wasn’t. Maybe he thought she would be impressed with him but she just acted like it was impossible in front of him, for him to have become prefect. So she was a bumbling idiot, wasn’t she.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The very next day </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione knocked on Ron’s door. Harry was out practicing Quidditch with the twins and Ron was in his room. This was the perfect time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Who’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh” he said, sounding less upbeat (or maybe she was reading too deep into it.) “Come in”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi” he waved lightly, fidgeting around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” she started, “are you excited to be prefects with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you finally believe i could’ve  become a prefect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, really, i don’t know what to say...except for the fact that I’m just supremely daft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you aren’t, i was just playing with ya…” he muttered wistfully,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I think you’d make a perfect prefect.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s some Outstanding level alliteration right there” he snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it sure is, it’s also the truth, interestingly enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks” Ron said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah no problem, uh…” she again started to think about the journal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go" she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"are you sure you don't want to say anything else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh" she mumbled uncertainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well okay then"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay" Hermione said and walked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't enjoy the remainder of the day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What my plan is:</p><p>Intro to Development- for The Philosopher’s Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, The Prisoner of Azkaban and The Goblet of Fire. (Prequel) (I’ve been working on it since December but not ready to put it out yet, will be out soon) (will be out soon)</p><p>Prefection I- for The Order of the Phoenix (which you’re seeing)<br/>Prefection II- for the Half Blood Prince (after this)<br/>Loyalty and Smarts- for the Deathly Hallows (after the previous one)<br/>Livelihood- post the war until they get married and talk about having kids. (After the previous one)</p><p>MIA time- March-June</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>